


Three Notes

by Sheeana



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link finds an ancient carving on an island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilers/gifts).



The King of Red Lions reached the height of a massive wave and Link peered down over the edge onto a small island amid a stormy sea, the first he had seen in nearly an hour. As the boat approached the shore, he pulled in the sail and directed it to land. Every island was worth exploring.

The water was icy cold when he plunged in, but he trudged forward, the white crests of the waves lapping at his knees and tugging him out to sea until he clambered over the rocks and up onto dry land. He left the King of Red Lions bobbing and swaying in the waves, trusting that it would wait for him to return.

The rocky island was roughly circular, and empty of any vegetation, like many of the islands in the area of the ocean surrounding Dragon Roost Island. In the very center, there were three blocks of stone. Each was similar in size, taller than Link and so wide that it took him almost a full minute to walk around all three of them. They reminded him of other stones he had seen on nearby islands, eroded and rounded at the edges but still vaguely rectangular, as if they had once belonged to a building.

On one side of the easternmost block, there was something etched into the rock. As Link stretched out his hand to trace one of the lines, he realized that it was a carving.

He had to stumble back a few steps to begin to make out what it was. The rain in his eyes made it nearly impossible to see, so he used his hand to shield his eyes and squinted, and then he saw it. The years and the wind and the waves had nearly scoured the carving from the stone, but enough remained of the original image: a long, thin dragon, curled around a flame. Beside it, a creature made unidentifiable by the passing of time was holding an object that looked like a hammer above itself.

Something stirred in the depths of Link's memories. His eyelids fluttered. Through the rushing wind and the rain of the storm, he thought he heard music.

_A song composed of low notes, repeating over and over like a drumroll. A mountain towering above the land like an island in the sky. Fire and heat and bubbling lava. An ancient evil creature slumbering in the depths of a volcano. A hero in red._

_The music changed. Three notes, rising and falling in a song so familiar it tugged at his heart and beckoned him forward. A girl waiting for someone in a sunny courtyard, and a great, terrible danger that must never be forgotten._

Link shivered, shook his head, and blinked a few times. A moment later the strange feeling was gone. Whatever it was, it had faded along with the carving in the stone. There was nothing else on the island, only the three ancient stone blocks, eternally standing guard over the empty ocean.

He climbed back into his boat and continued on his way.


End file.
